A través de una carta
by Coffe
Summary: Si no hubiese sido por su error. Yo jamás hubiese podido contar su vida.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Esto que voy a presentar, es solo una obra creada por Darky. Sin embargo, los personajes y agregados, le pertenecen exclusivamente a Jk Rowling. Por lo tanto, no espero beneficiarme con nada de esto que voy a exponer.

Lo único que le pertenece a Darky es el OC que les voy a presentar a continuación.

Coffe *---*

A través de una carta

M- 18

Fanfiction por Darky

* * *

Me miré en el reflejo que causaba la lluvia sobre los vidrios de la oficina de correo. Yo solía clasificar las cartas, según la importancia que estas tenían para mi jefa. Era una tarde lluviosa, como siempre que febrero cruzaba nuestras ventanas. En efecto, febrero era nuestro mes más frío. El resto eran fáciles de sobrellevar.

Me pasé largo tiempo sentada en mi cubículo, mirando los sobres. Muchos cruzaban de un lado al otro, como si tuvieran alas. La tienda de trajes Malkin. La tienda de varitas del Sr. Olivanders. Nosotros pertenecíamos al enorme emporio que distribuía las cartas. Las lechuzas. Nosotros éramos una empresa secreta. Y los demás creían que las lechuzas solas, sabían encontrar a los remitentes y destinatarios.

No, nosotros hacíamos la magia. Pero daba cierta pena decir, que muchas veces nos equivocábamos y terminábamos enviando mal las cartas.

La mujer que estaba a mi lado, me miró con mucha impaciencia. Debía tener a lo sumo, unos siete años más que yo. Estaba sonriéndole a algo que no podía distinguir, parecía ser una foto.

Una foto muy vieja, pero muy nítida. Las esquinas estaban dobladas y estaba raída por un lado. Había un hombre que no debía tener más de treinta y dos años, y también estaba ella a un costado. Sentada entre sus piernas.

Parecían muy felices.

— He venido a agradecerles, luego de mucho tiempo que me he tardado en hacerlo— comunicó y yo asentí, tomando nota de lo que iba a decir. Dijo que lo que iba a contarme, iba a ser largo y que necesitaba prestar mucha atención. Tiempo ya casi no tenía y necesitaba que alguien escuchara la historia. — Fue gracias a ustedes. Fue gracias a un error que cometieron, que ocurrió todo esto en primer lugar.

Me senté, un poco reacia a escuchar la historia. No sé si terminaría siendo un reproche o si terminaría siendo un cumplido a nuestra ardua misión, de mantenerlos comunicados.

— Fue una muchachita. Una muchachita envió por accidente, una de las cartas que yo estaba escribiendo, a un joven. Un joven solitario. Un joven que estaba deprimido. Escogió responder mi carta y desde entonces, yo me convertí en su amiga. Su más leal y noble amiga. Incluso lo salvé de muchos encuentros peligrosos. Desde entonces, entendí el poder que tiene una carta para salvar a las personas.

Me revolví en mi asiento y escuché con atención. Yo formaba parte de un departamento de control de calidad. Vigilaba que todas las metas se cumplieran y notaba la satisfacción del cliente en cuanto el correo llegara hasta sus manos. Ella había hecho llegar una carta con el título "A quien pueda interesar" y yo me encargué de contactarla. Días después, ella llegó hasta mí, pidiéndome una entrevista.

Me miró con un gesto dulce y yo suspiré, preparando mi pluma para escuchar su historia. Ella quería que yo supiera lo feliz que estaba y ya con su mirar, sentía su felicidad. Me atreví a pensar que era uno de esos amores, que con cartas se había unificado. Me miró una vez más y a mi pluma. Tragó con fuerza y algunas lágrimas se le escaparon y recorrieron sus pálidas mejillas.

— Él es un hombre maravilloso. Es especial a su manera y su forma de ser es simplemente estupenda. Nadie me cree cuando digo que lo he conocido gracias a este servicio de correo y por eso, quiero que tú lo escribas.

— De acuerdo explíqueme como lo conoció gracias a nosotros— dije y la mujer asintió con un suspiro profundo.

— Fue hace muchos años. Tenía yo unos diez años. Era una jovencita muy rebelde y mi padre, detestaba que no le prestara la más mínima atención. En realidad mi madre no existía. Se había muerto cuando yo tenía cinco años y no podía recordar que algo bueno me pasara. Pero sin embargo, mi padre y yo vivíamos muy felices. Siempre recordábamos los buenos momentos que pasábamos junto a ella.

Me miró, cuando mi expresión le había dicho que se había pasado de la raya, con su historia. Se echó a reír y eso me hizo recordar a una mujer mayor, que divagaba en sus historias. Con una sonrisa amable, continuó con su cuento y yo, esperaba anotar lo que nos interesaba. La ayuda al cliente.

— Bien. En mi onceavo cumpleaños, papá se había ido de viaje y yo me había quedado con mi tía Margaret. Ella me cuidaba desde que mamá había partido, puesto que así lo había dispuesto. Por supuesto, mi tía y yo no nos llevábamos nada mal y solíamos jugar cartas todos los días.

— Su tía Margaret debía ser una gran mujer— dije. En realidad lo dije por como había reaccionado al decir su nombre. Su pecho se había hinchado al decirlo y sonrió cuando yo mencioné su gran valor.

— Por supuesto, una mujer como ninguna. En ese tiempo, la revolución cruzaba el mundo. Había mucha guerra y Margaret era una revolucionara. La habían expulsado de la universidad dónde estudiaba. Era muy guerrillera. Si entiendes el término, claro. Parecía que en mi familia todos eran así.

— ¿Entonces?

— Bien. Ese día, mi papá no me había escrito. No podía, su trabajo se lo impedía y resultaba muy difícil. Yo había decidido que le escribiría. Normalmente esperaba que él me diera el aval para escribirle, pero quería saber de él. Había ido a Italia, por que lo habían trasladado. La situación económica aflojaba y no había casi centavos, con los que sobrevivir.

La miré y suspiré, mientras ella miraba el techo y suspiraba, rememorando todo lo que había vivido. Comenzaba a impacientarme, pero mi jefe había dicho que tenía que ser buena con los clientes. Asentí suavemente y con una sonrisa amable, esperé por la continuación de la historia.

— Ese día, Margaret me había comentado que enviaría mi carta en cuanto la escribiera. Cuidadosamente, dispuse las mejores caligrafías en el papel, para que mi padre no se esforzara en leerme. Lentamente, copié todo lo que quería decirle y mucho más que eso. Dije que esperaba verlo pronto y que lo extrañaba tanto, que simplemente sentía morir mi corazón a cada hora, en la cual él no estaba y no sentía el aroma de su pipa, por las tardes en el verano de Winchester.

_La tarde cruzó la puerta, mucho antes de lo que imaginé en algún momento. Con mucho cuidado, cerré la puerta y el mosquitero, para evitar que los mosquitos nos visitaran esa noche. Margaret estaba sumida en un trabajo de investigación y documentación. Era la cuarta vez que la habían sacado de la universidad, por sublevarse. Me sonrió, mientras yo escribía una carta para mi padre._

_Luego de escribir, simplemente sellé el sobre y me levanté para ponerla en la mesa. Margaret inspiró en silencio y le dio la vuelta, cuidando que yo hubiese escrito el nombre correctamente. Permanecí de pie, a su lado, esperando que ella le diera el visto bueno y me diera el dinero para comprar estampillas._

_Más sin embargo, Margaret solo me miró y hurgó en sus bolsillos. Me dio lo que parecía ser un caramelo. Lo miré y me pregunté qué iba a hacer con eso. Con ello, no iba a comprar estampillas._

_Se levantó del asiento y juro, jamás entenderé por qué hizo eso. Me miró y me guiñó un ojo, antes de caminar hacia las escaleras. Subió y pude escuchar sus ruidosos botines militares, mientras caminaba entre los pasillos._

_Luego de eso, no supe nada más._

— Su tía ¿envió la carta?

— Espera, no seas ansiosa. Como te estaba diciendo.

_Me quedé de pie, con el caramelo entre mis manos. Minutos más tarde, mi tía descendió las escaleras y sonrió. Me dijo, que luego enviaría la carta ella misma. Que no quería que me expusiera ante el peligro que representaba salir a la calle. Guardé silencio y miré el caramelo que tenía entre mis manos._

_Esa noche, me fui a dormir con la esperanza de que papá leyera mi mensaje. Había pasado mucho tiempo, antes de que él me enviara un regalo de cumpleaños. Uno muy modesto. Era una especie de varita, larga. La guardaba en un estuche negro, donde me había enviado aquel objeto extraño._

_Lo colocaba bajo mi almohada, para recordarlo. Sabía que era una varita de madera inservible, pero él la había enviado y la atesoraba como nada._

_Al amanecer, me levanté para desayunar. Mi tía no estaba y yo asumí que se había ido a enviar mi carta. Me senté a leer la prensa, esperando tener noticias sobre mi padre y sus movimientos._

_No esperaba leer que estaba muerto y por eso, siempre revisaba la prensa. Tenía un trabajo muy costoso y difícil de sobrellevar._

_Mientras estaba sentada, sentí un curioso aire a mí alrededor y sentí un poco de miedo. Algo pasó revoloteando sobre mi cabeza y yo, alcé la mirada, buscándolo._

_Una enorme lechuza negra, cruzó el umbral y se posó sobre una de las sillas del comedor. Miró los huevos que había dejado Margaret y se dispuso a comérselos, muy feliz. Engullía los huevos cocidos, cuando yo sorprendida, decidí mirar qué era ese enorme animal y qué traía entre sus patas._

_Suspiré y coloqué mi mano, sobre su lomo. No le temía a los animales. Desde pequeña, mi padre me había llevado a cazar y me gustaba mirar a los animales. Había dejado de cazar; por que yo se lo había pedido._

— _Hola pequeña. ¿Estás perdida?_

_La lechuza ululó fuertemente y me miró con sus enormes ojos de plato. Se hinchó y con un fuerte chillido, soltó un largo sobre. Yo miré el paquete y me dije, que quizá le pertenecía a alguien que estaba muy desesperado por su correo._

_Miré de todas formas. Era muy joven y sentí mucha curiosidad. Mientras miraba, noté una caligrafía que no le pertenecía a mi padre, ni conocía. Estaba dirigida a mí y por la forma en que estaba escrita, era de alguien joven._

_Me preguntaba; por qué yo enviaba mis cariños y saludos a su persona. Que no me conocía. Obviamente, le parecía que era un error y que yo más sin embargo; no sabía con quién estaba tratando._

_Reconozco que me sentí frustrada e indignada ante su forma de expresarse. Esa carta iba dirigida a papá y yo tuve que hacerme a la idea de que me espiaban o que tal vez, la habían enviado por equivocación._

_"¡Estúpido correo!" dije y suspiré con recelo. ¡Él o ella, no tenía ningún derecho de hablarme de esa forma. Ni por que fuera el presidente de Inglaterra o la mismísima reina. Inspiré para serenarme y miré a la lechuza que esperaba pacientemente._

— _No te vayas— le pedí. —Déjame responderle a esta persona, para que no vuelva a meterse conmigo._

_Papá ya me había dicho que no respondiera nada a extraños, pero simplemente me había hecho enojar. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarme idiota, sin razón? Ladeé el sobre, buscando algún remitente y me encontré con un nombre que jamás había escuchado._

_Severus Snape, estaba escribiéndome. Y su nombre por demás, me resultó muy gracioso. Me senté en el comedor y mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la lechuza, comencé a escribir. Creía que el correo se había automatizado, pero eso era el colmo._

_Luego de que terminé de escribir, la lechuza me miró y picoteó mi mano. Yo no entendía por qué, pero parecía que olía algo. Que tenía hambre._

— _Toma— le dije, sacando el caramelo. Apenas lo vio, me lo quitó de las manos y se echó a volar, tomando el rollo de papel que yo había hecho— ¡Hey, espera. No te lleves eso! — grité, pero ella jamás me escuchó. Simplemente se echó a volar y yo me quedé sentada como tonta._

_No supe nada más. Cuando Margaret llegó, no entendía qué hacía una lechuza en nuestro hogar. Dijo que quizá alguien se había equivocado o que yo había estado soñando. Se preguntó si los huevos estaban rancios._

_Pero yo sé que yo no soñaba. Que yo había visto a la lechuza y que me habían escrito. Que me habían reclamado por un trozo de papel._

_Inspiré y creí que comenzaba a enloquecer. Esa noche, papá nos llamó y yo estaba muy feliz. Le hablé de la carta que le había escrito, pero según él nada le había llegado. Ladeé la cabeza hacia mi tía, que no me supo responder qué ocurría._

_Comenzaba a creer que algo estaba jugando en mi contra. O ya me había vuelto loca. Le dije que se había llevado el caramelo y mi respuesta a las palabras de aquel tal Severus Snape. Mi tía se echó a reír y me llamó tonta, por decirle esas cosas a un desconocido._

_Yo no soy tonta, murmuré un par de veces antes de caer en la cama. Mi tía me cobijó y me susurró ese cuento de guerra que tanto me gustaba oír. Sus hazañas como guerrillera. Como una pandillera más, en contra del gobierno y los lineamientos._

— _Duérmete ya— me dijo y yo la miré con enojo. Mañana es un nuevo día y todo lo demás, se va a terminar._

_No comprendí a qué se refería, pero tenía mucho sueño como para pensarlo. Me quedé en la cama, hasta que el cuento terminó y luego no supe nada más de mí. Mi tía seguramente, se levantó minutos después. La cama se movió ligeramente._


	2. Chapter 2

La lluvia no paraba y la historia de la mujer, tampoco. Apretaba su bolso entre sus piernas, mientras continuaba hablando de su amigo o marido con mucha emoción. Alcé la mirada cuando una lechuza marrón y llena de lodo, se sacudía en un perchero y se preparaba para dormir... Aún era temprano. Ellas solían cazar de noche. Les dábamos, un trato muy selectivo.

Pero ellas seguían siendo bastante instintivas y adoraban la casa de sus presas. Soltábamos los ratones y ellas los cazaban. Parecía bastante divertido. Yo había mirado un par de veces y...

— ¿Señorita?

— Oh sí, discúlpeme. Puede continuar.

La mujer se echó a reír y yo la miré con una expresión que se balanceaba, entre la curiosidad y el enfado. ¿Qué le hacía tanta gracia?

— Te prometo que pronto llegaré a las partes emocionantes.

Intenté sonreír, pero ya me dolía la espalda. Guardé silencio y asentí. Ella volvió a suspirar y continuó su relato. Se notaba el amor que le tenía al hombre con el que compartía la fotografía. Cada vez que suspiraba, sus ojos tenían un resplandor ligero. Como si lo viera en mí o como si pensara en él, en cada momento.

Seguro que era así. No era como las relaciones de ahora. Donde una apenas se ocupaba de pensar en todo eso. Cada quién por su lado.

_Por supuesto, que no comprendí por qué mi tía no me había dejado enviar la carta y una lechuza se la había llevado. Traté de dormir, pero solo daba vueltas y vueltas en mi cama. ¿Quién era ese Severus y qué era lo que se creía? Él no era nadie para insultarme. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y traté de dormir. Papá no había recibido nada y yo estaba indignada con Margaret y el correo._

_De la sorpresa, había olvidado decírselo. Cuando la viera por la mañana, iba a decírselo. Muy indignada, por supuesto._  
_  
_

_Yo había visto esa lechuza. ¡Yo la había visto!_  
_  
_

_Me levanté, alrededor de las nueve en punto. Margaret ya se había ido y había dejado el desayuno sobre la mesa._  
_  
_

_Creía que Margaret huía de mí. Por supuesto que la esperaría y si lo diría. Desayunaba hojuelas de maíz con algo de miel y un poco de leche, cuando otro aventón de aire se sintió detrás de mí. Me sorprendía lo fuertes que eran esos animales._  
_  
_

_La misma lechuza, estaba parada en la otra silla frente a mí. Miró los trozos de manzana en la mesa y los picoteó con mucha calma. ¿Es que acaso aparte de venir a molestarme, no comía nada? La miré cuidadosamente y me dije que ya comenzaba a ser un fastidio. Esperaba no fuera el mismo joven infeliz, que me había insultado. Si lo era, en ese preciso momento tomaba mi lápiz y le escribía algo terrible para que me dejara en paz._  
_  
_

_Me levanté, soltando la cuchara y las hojuelas. Caminé hacia la lechuza y la miré con tedio. Otra de las cartitas de ese niño. Seguramente ya me diría de imbécil para abajo. Alcé la mirada, preguntándome qué ventana tenía que soldar, para que esas lechuzas no entraran nuevamente._  
_Mientras la miraba, noté que se bajaba en la mesa y caminaba hacia las hojuelas. ¡Qué lechuza tan comelona! Simplemente engullía las hojuelas y se llenaba de miel, las plumas. Se veía tan graciosa y a la vez tan desorganizada. ¡Me exasperaba!_

— _Fuera. ¡Vete!— grité, pero ella apenas me prestó atención. El sabor de la miel parecía encantarle._  
_  
_

_No me escuchó y luego de que había saciado su apetito, se hinchó feliz y se sacudió. Algunos trozos de miel y de hojuelas, cayeron en mi cara. Estiró una de sus patas hacia atrás y eso, deshizo el nudo donde estaba el pergamino. Yo no quise desatarlo, así que ella misma lo estaba haciendo. Qué inteligente._  
_  
_

_Comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa._  
_  
_

_Miré el pergamino, mientras la lechuza se quitaba la miel de las plumas y parecía como si se chupara los dedos._  
_  
_

_O las plumas, en su caso. Abrí el pergamino y lo leí aprisa. Se burlaba de mí. Me llamaba sonsa y me pedía que jamás volviera a escribirle. Que el error había sido mío y que de seguro, era una pequeña mocosa llorona._  
_  
_

_Tenía tanta rabia, que creí que rompería la hoja de papel donde estaba escribiendo. Lo puse con enormes letras y respiré de forma agitada. Hasta que no dijera hasta el último insulto, no estaría contenta. Inspiré muchas veces. Hiperventilaba._  
_  
_

_— Ahora ya tienes una respuesta digna de una chiquilla— exclamé, autosuficiente y levantando la mano del pedazo de papel. Lo enrollé e imaginé que la lechuza se lo llevaría hasta sus manos._

_Pues de ser así, perfecto para mí._

_Sonreí con malicia y se lo até con un cordel de zapatos que tenía. La lechuza me miró con curiosidad y parecía intuir que ya no tenía miedo de escribir o de atarle algo a su pata. Sonreí complacida y esperé por verla volar._

— _Anda. Ve y dale esto al idiota que me escribe._

— ¿Respondió a su carta sin dudarlo?

— Pues ¿qué esperabas? Me estaba insultando por un error que yo no había cometido. Tenía que darle su merecido.

— Puedo intuir lo que continúa— le dije. — la lechuza se alejó por los aires y usted.

— Yo me quedé mirándola volar y preguntándome si el correo ahora, llegaba a través de esos animales. Yo quería tener uno, que me comunicara con mi padre.

— Su padre. ¿Qué ocurrió con él?

— Mi padre murió hace un par de años. Sin embargo, aún no hemos llegado al asunto importante. Sobretodo, como para que yo te cuente ese momento.

Creí que esto jamás se iba a terminar.  
_  
_

_Me quedé sentada en el salón de la casa, esperando a la lechuza. Seguramente, el chico, me respondería enfadado. Con una cólera, que solo podría transmitirme en un pedazo de papel. Más sin embargo, quién llegó fue Margaret. Con pésimas noticias._

_Iba a transferirme a una escuela. A una escuela a la que no le entendí el nombre. Dentro de poco, yo estaría en otro lugar. Los ánimos de la casa, estaban muy caldeados y la revolución estaba en su punto álgido._  
_  
_

_Sentía que Margaret tenía que deshacerse de mí._  
_  
_

_Aunque ella insistía que no era de esa forma._  
_  
_

_Al atardecer, volví a colocar el mosquitero y miré en dirección al enorme bosque que circundaba nuestra humilde cabaña. No podía creer a ciencia cierta, que Margaret se atreviera a hacerme semejante revés. Me eché a llorar en silencio. No quería irme. Quería ver a papá, entrando por esa puerta._  
_  
_

_Fuera como fuera, estaba decidida a que Margaret no me sacaba de esa casa ni a patadas. Inspiré con fuerza y hurgué en el sótano de la casa. Había un viejo casco militar. Era muy pesado._

— Ojalá pudieras verme usarlo. ¡Es enorme y pesado! A él le encantaba verme usarlo.

— ¿A su padre?

— No. Al hombre de la fotografía.  
_  
_

_Como sea, me coloqué mi casco y fui por las pinturas de Margaret en su habitación. Ella estaba tejiéndome un suéter. Era muy raro que una mujer guerrillera, tejiera. Si me entiendes, las mujeres revolucionarias no tejían._  
_  
_

_Me pinté el rostro como toda una militar y caminé hacia Margaret. Ella me miró y se rió con estridencia. Yo apreté mi casco y negué con la cabeza. No me iba y no me iba. Aunque ella quisiera lo contrario._  
_  
_

_Se levantó del sofá y con una fuerza que solo ella tenía, me tomó por la cintura y me sostuvo de cabeza, sobre su hombro._ _Lloré y pataleé para que me soltara, pero jamás lo hizo. Me dejó caer en la cama y me gritó cuatro órdenes_  
_  
_

_"Cepíllate los dientes, ponte las pijamas y a dormir"_  
_  
_

_Por supuesto, creí sentir en su voz, un poco de nostalgia. Me miró por unos minutos, mientras yo me quitaba el casco. Me lo quité con decepción y lo dejé caer en el suelo. Tomé un pequeño oso de felpa marrón, que mi padre me había obsequiado de uno de sus viajes, y al que le faltaba un botón por ojo. Caminé con tristeza hacia el baño y juré que odiaría a la tía, por lo que quedara de noche._

_No pude. Pronto, antes de dormir, estábamos haciendo galletas de mantequilla. Me encantaban esas galletas y siempre subían mi ánimo. Mamá adoraba comerlas y las hacíamos las tres juntas, mientras papá leía el diario._  
_  
_

_Comí unas pequeñas galletas en forma de estrella y subí a mi habitación. Desconsolada. Al arroparme en la cama y mirar por la ventana, noté que la lechuza estaba de regreso y se posaba sobre el alfeizar de mi ventana. Me levanté corriendo, con la idea de enseñársela a tía Margaret. Pero la tía, ya estaba dormida en su cama y no quise despertarla. Caminé hacia la lechuza y la miré._  
_  
_

_Era otra carta de Severus Snape y yo, no tenía deseos de pelear con él. Me llamó idiota y me advirtió que si volvía a escribirle, no se iba a hacer responsable de lo que hiciese. Inspiré y algunas lágrimas por mi partida; se me escaparon. Tomé un lápiz y escribí con rabia, manché la hoja con mis lágrimas y casi le hacía hoyos al mismo._

— _¡Déjame en paz! ¡Imbécil!_

— No es bueno gritar eso a un desconocido. O escribirlo.

— Solo sentía dolor en mi corazón y él no me estaba ayudando. Me hacía sentir infeliz. Me recordaba que tía Margaret me estaba despidiendo.

— Pudieron haberlo conversado.

— Se nota que no la conoces. Margaret no es de las mujeres conversadoras. Ella es misteriosa. Por eso ningún hombre la puede comprender. En fin, luego te contaré su historia.

Preferiblemente, no aspiraba a eso. Prefería que no.  
_  
_

_Miré a la lechuza que ululaba suavemente y parecía querer decirme algo. Hurgué en la cocina con mucho cuidado y le di un trozo de manzana verde, que ella aceptó gustosa. Con una inspiración profunda, ella se acercó a mí y frotó sus plumas en mi regazo. Le acaricié la cabeza por unos minutos y luego, la miré irse._  
_  
_

_Parecía hasta comprender; que yo me sentía infeliz. La despedí, mirado a las estrellas y con muchos sueños._  
_  
_

_Que no se iban a cumplir, claro estaba._  
_  
_

_Al amanecer, esperaba una nueva carta. Parecía que me había empecinado en ello y esperaba poder demostrarle a Margaret que estaba en lo cierto. Por ende, siempre miraba por la ventana, mientras desayunaba._  
_  
_

_Ese día, ella se iba a comprar algo. No me dijo qué, puesto que era un secreto. Me dejaba a cargo del fuerte y me pidió que me cuidara encarecidamente._  
_Yo no quería oírla. Estaba furiosa con ella y sus secretos, así que la ignoré y continué tomándome mi taza de té y comiéndome mis tostadas. Me miró con preocupación y luego partió. Por supuesto, con el tiempo me arrepentí, al ser esas fueran nuestras últimas palabras._

— ¿Murió?

— Shh. Espera.

— Pero usted lo ha dicho.

— Pues tendrás que esperar. Ya te dije que luego te contaré esa historia. No seas impaciente. ¡Estos jóvenes!

¿Jóvenes?  
_  
_

_Estando allí sentada, escuché un aleteo fuerte y suspiré al pensar en la lechuza. Pues sí era otra carta suya y yo no entendía, cómo no se cansaba de responderme. Miré lo que había escrito y al final, me sorprendí._  
_  
_

_"¿Es que acaso te babeaste sobre el papel, que estaba todo mojado? ¿O es que estabas llorando como una niñita?"_  
_  
_

_Eso hirvió mi sangre. ¡Eso se trataba de una guerra que yo iba a ganar! Sonreí maliciosamente y traté de pensar en algo con lo qué asustar a ese chiquillo._


	3. Chapter 3

Busqué un par de bebidas y regresé a mi asiento. Nos miramos en silencio, mientras ella sonreía al yo colocar una taza de té en sus manos. Estaba muy emocionada por continuar y yo ya quería irme a dormir.

Pero teníamos que seguir hablando. Y yo, tenía que seguir escribiendo.

Me dedicó una sonrisa suave y cerró los ojos por un momento. Creí que se dormiría ella también. Entonces, simplemente los abrió y hurgó dentro de sus bolsillos. Sustrajo un pequeño sobre y me lo mostró.

Yo lo miré en mi mesa y ella suspiró. Levantó mi mano y con mucho cuidado, la posó sobre el sobre.

Quería que lo mirara. Que lo tomara.

Y eso fue lo que hice.

— Esto es en muestra de gratitud. Espero que te guste. No sabía quién iba a entrevistarme, pero creo que es un lindo obsequio. No sé si lo cuidarás, pero era de mi padre. No hay mejor forma de agradecerles, que esta.

Era un reloj de bolsillo. Muy hermoso.

— Pero, señora.

— Consérvalo.

— De acuerdo— contesté, introduciéndolo en mi bolsillo y suspirando— continuemos.

— Él es un hombre maravilloso. Es el amor de mi vida y si algo le ocurriera, creo que moriría en vida.

— ¿Por qué no le trajo con usted?

— Es un hombre muy ocupado. Además, odia el escrutinio público y diciendo que es a eso a lo que vive sometido. Todos los días.

No dije nada y me preparé para escuchar más. Ella se acomodó en el asiento y aclaró su garganta con un poco de té. Me miró con una sonrisa muy dulce y continuó su proceso de reflexión.

_Margaret nunca me decía cuándo partiría, siempre esperaba por algo que yo no comprendía. Todos los días miraba el correo y trataba de encontrar una carta, distinta de las que llegaban a nuestras manos._

_Por supuesto, ella era tan enigmática… nunca me diría qué era lo que estaba esperando y yo tenía miedo de que nos embargaran o algo por ese estilo._

_Inspirando en silencio, salió decepcionada de su cuarta búsqueda. Esa semana. Pero de todas formas, no dejaba de sonreírme._

_Creía que ella y mi padre, escondían algo. Por supuesto, yo no les criticaría nada ni me enfadaría. Primero, necesitaba pruebas. Y no las tendría a no ser, que la encontrara con las manos en el hecho._

_Pero eso nunca ocurría. Margaret era muy buena para ocultarme cosas. Casi tan buena, como lo fue mamá. Según papá._

_Esa tarde, estaba leyendo sobre batallas navales. Preguntándome, cómo le iba a mi padre en aquel largo viaje y cuándo lo veríamos. _

_Eso era muy difícil de saber. Cerré el libro, pensando en un poco de leche helada. Quería despejar mi mente y tratar de pensar en un buen ataque frontal de peones. Al jugar ajedrez con mi tía._

_Ella se sentó en su posición correspondiente. Siempre me dejaba ser las blancas. Quería verme comenzar y mirar mi estrategia._

_Era como una batalla naval, entre dos enormes poderíos. Mi padre me había enseñado muy bien. Todo lo que sabía, él me lo había enseñado. Por supuesto, el entrenamiento militar de mi tía, era muy útil._

_Los juegos de estrategia eran su especialidad. Nos mirábamos por encima del tablero y apostábamos galletas y cosquillas._

_Yo tenía dos galletas en mano. Un alfil y un caballo. Estaba muy contenta, masticando mis galletas y mirando mi próximo movimiento._

_Pero mi tía tenía una táctica que ella llamaba: "trincheras de clavos". Movía sus peones en una curiosa posición; que ya no recuerdo. Siempre terminaba perdiendo un alfil, gracias a esa famosa jugada que ella había patentado._

_O creía haber patentado._

— _Te toca— me dijo, mientras buscaba algo en la cocina— no hagas trampa. Buscaré algo de cocoa._

— _¿Por qué haría trampa? Si ya voy a vencerte. ¡Quiero mi cocoa con un poco de hielo!_

_Regresamos al intrincado partido. Yo remojaba mis galletas dentro de la cocoa. Me encantaba el sabor de las galletas recién ganadas. Mi tía no podía comérselas, sino hasta que las terminásemos de apostar._

_Sonreí, cuando me llevé otra galleta y su caballo. Ella terminó con una de mis torres y dos galletas. Bueno, me había descuidado._

— _Creo que no estoy tan oxidada._

— _No podrás conmigo y mi ofensiva, tía._

_Mientras estábamos jugando, escuchamos un curioso ruido. Mi tía fue la primera en levantarse. Me miró y me pidió que me quedara sentada y que bajo ningún concepto, me moviera de mi lugar._

_Me sorprendí, pero imaginé que ella sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Tomó una galleta y caminó hacia la ventana sobre el comedor. Yo no podía ver. Los rayos del sol me encandilaban y una columna, impedía mi vista hacia ella y la enorme ventana. La cortina blanca, me mostraba una enorme sombra._

_Demoró unos cuantos minutos y regresó en silencio. Se sentó en su lugar y mientras lo hacía, pude escuchar una especie de crujido. Tenía migajas de galletas y luego, oí un aleteo que se me hacía muy familiar._

— _¿Qué era, tía?_

— _Una rama que se había caído de un árbol. Asustó a un par de aves._

— _¿Y por qué estás llena de migajas de galleta?_

— _Me comí la galleta. ¡Te engañé!_

— _¡Pero eso no se vale!_

— _Buscaré otra para recompensarte._

_En cuanto se levantó, noté que algo de su bolsillo se había caído. Inspiré y gateé hasta aquello. Parecía ser un sobre sellado._

_Tenía una enorme "H" en la parte posterior. Quizá era de mi padre y yo necesitaba saberlo. Sonreí con suavidad, llena de emoción. Nunca había visto un remitente como ese, pero moría por saber si era mi papá._

_Cuidadosamente, abrí la carta con mi dedo. No quería que Margaret se enterara. Había cerrado mis ojos, ante la expectativa. Los volví a abrir y miré con atención._

_Decía algo como:_

_"El colegio de magia y hechicería, Hogwarts… se complace en anunciar que ha sido aceptado para cursar estudios. Se le espera con puntual asistencia, en el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Los siguientes materiales, son de uso reglamentario y necesario para su educación. A seguir:"_

_Me asusté y solté el sobre. No podía ser cierto. Eso era lo que Margaret ocultaba. Un colegio. Seguro era un colegio de monjas o algo parecido. Aunque lo de hechicería, lograba ponerme nerviosa._

_Mi tía regresaba, oía sus pesados botines. Tomé la carta y la escondí bajo mis piernas, las cuales tenía flexionadas como si fuera una mariposa. Si ella quería que me fuera, pues no iba a encontrar esa carta._

_Jamás._

— _¿En dónde estábamos?_

— _Te toca— respondí con tristeza y alcé la mirada. ¿Cómo podía hacerme eso? Me quedé en silencio, por el resto del juego. Y en cuanto terminó, que me ganó de hecho, solo me fui a mi habitación._

— _¿A dónde vas? ¿No te comerás mis galletas?_

— _No las quiero._

_Terminé acostándome en mi cama y me eché a llorar. No podía contener más, las lágrimas de tristeza que mi partida me embargaba. Mi padre ya no me quería y mucho menos; mi tía Margaret. Tomé mi entrañable oso y me arropé hasta la cabeza. Pasé algunos minutos llorando, hasta que sentí que Margaret subía. Guardé silencio, mientras ella abría la puerta de mi habitación._

— _Mi pequeña. ¿Tomaste la carta? ¿No es así? La tomaste._

_Se sentó en la cama y me miró de soslayo. Yo no quería quitarme las cobijas de encima. Así que ella colocó sus manos sobre la cama y comenzó a quitármela. Yo trataba de resistirme, pero ella era más fuerte._

_Me las quitó y yo seguí boca abajo. Me di la vuelta cuidadosamente y abnegada en lágrimas, la miré en silencio. Sujetaba a mi oso, como si fuera a caer al vacío. Ella me miró, también lloraba. Me senté en la cama y enseguida la abracé._

— _No me quiero ir, tía. Quiero ver a papá._

— _Yo también quiero verlo. También quiero que te quedes. Pero no podemos ir contra nuestro destino._

— _¿Cuál es mi destino, tía? ¿No es quedarme contigo, hasta que venga papá?_

— _No, cariño mío. Tu destino es otro. Tú eres como la elegida de nuestra familia._

— _¿Elegida para qué, tía?_

— _¿Recuerdas la varita que tu padre te envió de Francia?_

— _Sí. La tengo aquí._

_Hurgué bajo mi almohada y la saqué con mucho cuidado. Mi tía la miró y sonrió, secándose las lágrimas._

— _Eso no es solo un palo o una varilla. Eso te dará un poder inimaginable— me dijo, acariciándome el rostro. Yo suspiré y la miré sin entender de qué me estaba hablando— tú, mi amor, eres una bruja._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Sí, eres una bruja. Eres la bruja de la familia. Tu madre también lo era. Creo que necesitabas saberlo antes. Aunque mi hermano no quería que te lo dijéramos tan pronto._

— _¿Cómo que soy una bruja?_

— _Sí. Tienes poderes que ningún ser normal puede pensar en tener. Haces y harás, cosas maravillosas. Yo lo sé._

— _Pero yo no quiero. ¡No quiero irme!_

— _Podrás venir a visitarnos en tus vacaciones._

— _¡No!— le grité y me eché a llorar en su hombro— No quiero ser bruja. Quiero quedarme con ustedes._

— _Papá entiende que debes irte. Él quiere que te desarrolles. Que seas tú. Como tu madre también lo fue._

— _¿Y no pueden venir conmigo?_

— _No, mi amor. A dónde vas tú, no podemos ir nosotros. Solamente pueden ir los que son semejantes a ti._

— _No me puedes obligar._

— _Es tu destino._

— _¡No creo en el destino!_

_Me levanté de un salto y caminé hacia la puerta. Intenté salir, pero Margaret había sido más rápida y me sostenía por la cintura y de cabeza. Pataleaba y le gritaba. Quería que me soltara._

_Abrió la llave de la tina y metió un pie descalzo. Luego de eso, me echó allí y me miró. Yo temblaba._

_Esperó hasta que con el agua, se me fuera la rabia. Solo me eché a llorar, mientras ella me miraba con pesar._

— _Me duele tanto como a ti._

— _¡No, tú no lo entiendes!— dije, sumergiéndome en el agua._

— _Sal de allí, te puedes ahogar._

_Negué con la cabeza y me crucé de brazos. Tenía buena resistencia. De pequeña, solía nadar en el lago junto a la casa._

_Mi tía me retaba a no salir de allí. Pude aguardar unos cinco minutos. Luego, saqué mi cabeza. Respiré agitadamente y emparamé todo el lugar. Ella me miró con una inspiración suave y tomó una toalla, para colocarla sobre mi cabeza. Me secó cuidadosamente y se deshizo de la ropa húmeda. Me colocó pijamas nuevas y me devolvió a la cama._

_Ella solía hacerme eso, cuando me enfurecía y perdía la cabeza. Siempre que me amenazaba con darme un chapuzón, yo dejaba de actuar como una pequeña niña. Seguí llorando en silencio, mientras ella me arropaba con mucho cuidado._

— _Te prometo que estaremos bien y te recibiremos siempre._

— _¡No quiero irme! ¡No quiero dejarlos! Los voy a extrañar._

— _Nosotros también a ti. Tu padre te ama. Por favor, sé una niña buena y pórtate bien. Él te enviará cartas y regalos. Te lo prometo. Y yo también te enviaré._

— _¿Y cómo? Allá. ¿Dónde queda eso, tía?_

— _Pues no lo sé. Quizá con una de esas lechuzas._

_¡Había olvidado a las lechuzas!_

— Entonces, la enviaban a Hogwarts.

— Así es. Me enviaban a la escuela, donde muchas cosas serían el factor cambiante en mi vida.

— Imagino que fue muy duro, el día de la despedida.

— O sí, no tienes idea de cuánto lo fue. Y sin embargo, hasta el día de hoy, no me arrepiento de nada.

— Ya veo que no.

— Ni siquiera de haber dejado a mi tía, en aquella pequeña cabaña en las afueras de Inglaterra.


	4. Chapter 4

La mujer se había echado a llorar por unos minutos. Yo guardé silencio y extendí hacia ella, un pañuelo. Se le notaba compungida. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, volvió a sonreírme y me miró con una curiosa expresión. Como si yo le evocara alguna clase de sensación o recuerdo. Me acomodé en el asiento y con un vistazo rápido, miré mis anotaciones.

Había copiado algunas líneas que consideré importantes. En realidad, muy pocas. Aunque fingía mucho interés y que estaba copiando mayor cosa. Ella tomó aire y continuó con su relato.

— Él es el hombre con quién me casé.

No pude evitar pensar, que me resultaba algo familiar. En algún momento, quizá, yo había oído o visto su rostro. Ella sonrió dulcemente, hacia la fotografía que se movía. Parecía estar aburrido y la miraba con una expresión de concentración.

— ¿Tienen hijos?

— No aún. Pero quizá los tengamos. Se lo he sugerido, no me parece una mala idea. Me encantaría verlo en un rol de padre. Aunque él insiste que no tendría nada que enseñar. Sin embargo, yo aprendí tanto a su lado.

— Se puede notar, el amor profundo que le tiene al hombre de la fotografía. Es claro que está muy agradecida.

— Sí, muchachita. Más que agradecida, con este servicio.

Me quedé pensativa, mientras ella retomaba su explicación. Cuidadosamente, guardó la fotografía en su cartera y juntó sus manos sobre su regazo.

_Esa noche me quedé despierta hasta muy tarde. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que Margaret había dicho y el sueño no me acosaba, como en otras ocasiones. No podía olvidarlo y se convertía en una pesadilla._

_Mucho más, que cuando creí que en mi armario vivía un monstruo de cola larga y anillada. Resultó ser una serpiente._

_Esta vez, mi pesadilla era una serpiente que crecía conforme más lo pensaba. Comenzaba a enloquecerme._

_Pero tenía que ser fuerte. Demostrarle a mi tía, que no dependía de ella. Que podía conseguirlo. Sola._

_Pero ¿Podría en verdad? Dudé por un momento y me senté en la cama. Me dolía la cabeza y me sentía mareada. Siempre me ocurría cuando algo me acobardaba. Cuando algo era mucho más grande de lo que yo era._

_Entonces solo me quedé allí, mirándome en un pequeño espejo sobre mi cómoda. ¿Sería capaz de conseguirlo, sin defraudar a mi padre?_

_¿Ni a mi tía?_

_¡Tenía que conseguirlo a como diera lugar! Sin importar cuánto dolor me causase el irme de casa. El conocer gente nueva y forjar una personalidad, frente a muchos otros. Tenía algo de miedo. Bien, mucho._

_Aún así, no fallaría._

_La mañana siguiente, mi tía y yo apenas nos mirábamos. Ambas estábamos muy afligidas. Ella extendió la carta sobre la mesa y me mostró lo que necesitaba para mis estudios._

_Definitivamente, no era una escuela común. Me senté a su lado y permanecí quieta, mientras ella me explicaba con detalle. Esperé por escuchar, en qué parte incluían a mi padre. A mi familia._

_Las vacaciones solo eran en verano y en navidades. No soportaría estar tanto tiempo aislada. El miedo volvió a sobrecogerme y me eché a llorar en el desayuno. Mi tía no me amenazó con echarme en la tina. Simplemente me miró y extendió hacia mí, un pañuelo. Yo lo tomé, mientras ella sonreía dulcemente._

_Se inclinó junto a mí, cerca de la silla en donde estaba sentada. Se apoyó en mis piernas y secó mis lágrimas con mucha suavidad._

— _Siempre estaremos juntas, te lo prometo. Sin importar qué pase. Te escribiré todos los días. Te contaré tantas cosas, que creerás que estoy allí dentro. Contigo._

— _Tía, tengo mucho miedo._

— _Todo estará bien, cariño. Te prometo que todo estará bien. Papá te escribirá también. Ya verás._

_Suspiré y realmente dudé de todo lo que mi tía estaba diciéndome. Ella horneaba galletas con un poco de cocoa fría. La cocoa siempre nos animaba, cuando sentíamos que no había salida a nuestras preocupaciones._

_La miré, mientras continuaba tejiendo. Había comenzado a tejerme un suéter y colocaba el hilo en mi espalda, para medir el largo. Sonreí al notar, que lo tejía con mis colores favoritos. El negro y el gris._

_Nunca supe por qué, pero los colores opacos eran mi delirio. Con una sonrisa, ella me hizo usar el suéter. Me lo coloqué por encima de la cabeza, aún no estaba terminado. Ella continuó tejiendo, tomando el largo de mis brazos. Sentí cosquillas, mientras el hilo me rodeaba._

— _Ya casi está terminado._

_Miré las palomas blancas que ella había dibujado en el centro. Sonreí de pensar en volar como un ave, por los cielos y surcar los bosques. Altos árboles y mojar mi pico en cristalinos ríos._

_Mi tía sabía lo soñadora que era y siempre me imaginaba como un ave, surcando el cielo. Luego de ayudarle a separar el hilo, me senté en el campo y traté de dibujar la naturaleza. Hacía enormes árboles, los que tenía enfrente de mí, cuando mi tía se sentó a mi lado con emparedados recién hechos._

_Ella era una estupenda cocinera._

— _¿Qué dibujas?_

— _¿Ves aquel árbol, allá en el final del puente?_

— _Sí, lo puedo ver._

— _Eso intento dibujar._

_Guardó silencio y me miró dibujar, mientras yo intentaba sombrearlo y darle profundidad. A ella le encantaban mis dibujos. Había estado practicando desde que tengo memoria. Y bueno, había hecho un retrato de papá. Lo había dibujado, mientras leía el periódico, con su pipa de madera de cedro. Cómo adoraba esa pipa. Su abuelo se la había traspasado._

_Aunque siempre me decía: "Hija, nunca fumes"_

_Margaret fumaba de más. Siempre la encontraba fumando en su habitación. Por las tardes el aroma a fósforo, llenaba el salón de reuniones._

_Una túnica, un caldero, una lechuza y una varita. No entendía lo que la lista especificaba y estuve repasándola por mucho tiempo. La tienda de libros, tenía un nombre muy gracioso y mucho más, la tienda de varitas._

_Olivanders._

_Suspiré y me bajé de la cama. Tenía que hablar con mi tía sobre la mascota. ¿De qué clase de mascota hablaban? ¿Un gato? ¿Quizá un sapo? Mientras caminaba, noté que una enorme sombra se acerca a mí; con un vuelo bajo. Íbamos a chocar._

_Agaché mi cabeza y la vi volar, detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y noté que era la misma lechuza que ya conocía. Se golpeó con un cuadro y cayó lentamente. Caminé hacia ella con preocupación y me hinqué frente a ella._

_Lechuza atolondrada que al final, había terminado estampada en nuestra pared. Se sacudió y soltó un chillido tan fuerte, que no podía entender cómo mi tía no notaba semejante alboroto._

_Me miró con sus enormes ojos ámbar y entonces, la carta que llevaba en su pata, estaba en el suelo. La tomé sin prestarle mucha atención. Era él otra vez y ya comenzaba a fastidiarme. Caminé hacia el salón, para enseñársela a mi tía._

_Aunque curiosamente, ella ya no estaba. ¿Por qué siempre desaparecía cuando yo intentaba mostrarle, la carta que llegaba por error? No lo sé. Pero el hecho era que el chico me hablaba de "poderes", que me asustarían de tenerme enfrente. Sonreí y me jacté de él._

_Resultaba que yo tenía algo mejor. Yo era una bruja, yo tenía magia. Y lo mataría; de tenerlo frente a mí._

_Escribí eso en la carta que respondía. Que yo tenía poderes y que de tenerlo frente a mí, lo mataría. Que me dejara en paz. Que no se metiera con Anabelle._

_Mi nombre lo escribí en negrillas y con muchas comillas. Suspiré, satisfecha, esperando asustarlo con lo que había escrito._

_Enrollé el pergamino y por un momento, me imaginé su expresión. Esperaba que fuera de profundo miedo._

— _Anda, vete ya y entrega esto a tu dueño. Que entienda de una buena vez, que no tengo humor para soportar sus tonterías._

_La lechuza me miró, mientras se acomodaba las alas con el pico. Parecía que lo hacía con un gesto desdeñoso._

— _Anda. ¡Vete ya!_

_Me picoteó un dedo y yo le arrojé una galleta que mordisqueó, muy feliz. Luego de engullirla, comenzó su vuelo y pasó por la enorme ventana del salón. La miré perderse entre las copas de los árboles más altos._

_No tenía el humor para ponerme a jugar con un pequeño como él. Que a pesar de que odiara que le escribiera; me respondía los mensajes._

_Idiota era lo que parecía, aunque lo negara. Suspiré y caminé hacia mi habitación. Margaret entró en la casa, a poco tiempo de yo haber comenzado a empacar mis pertenencias en un viejo baúl, que estaba guardado en el ático._


	5. Chapter 5

Mientras escuchaba su relato, ella había estado revisando su cartera. Cuidadosamente, sustrajo una enorme montaña de cartas que tenía atadas con un pabilo grueso. Me enseñó su carta que la citaba a Hogwarts. Yo por supuesto, tenía una igual en casa. La miré con mucho cuidado. Era bastante antigua.

O al menos se le veía antigua. La mujer señaló una de las cartas y suavemente la sustrajo del montón que tenía allí. Me pareció que esa era una carta muy especial.

Estaba sellada aún y en cuanto la miró, el brillo nostálgico de sus ojos reapareció. Tenía fecha de mil novecientos noventa y dos. Y cuando quiso hablarme de ella, se echó a reír con mucha fuerza.

— Me propuso matrimonio, en esta carta. Creía que eso era lo que yo esperaba y quiso hacerlo; antes de que yo cambiara de parecer. Que creyera que él no me amaba. Cuando le contesté que no esperaba eso, que comprendía que estaba muy ocupado y que no tenía tiempo para el amor, colocó tres puntos suspensivos y me dijo: "He hecho el ridículo más tonto de mi vida" "Cuánto no hice, para poder escribirte esta carta y mira". "Me he equivocado". No debo decirte qué fue lo que hice en cuanto lo vi. Me abalancé a sus brazos, bañada en lágrimas. Me había propuesto matrimonio.

Sonreí, me hizo gracia ese comentario. Ella me miró dulcemente y guardó la pila de cartas. Una vez más.

La historia proseguía.

_Me quedé en casa, echada en la cama. Estaba allí, dedicada a no pensar en nada más que en lo que transcurría en casa. Estaba consternada aún. Aunque mi tía hubiese dicho que me contactaría. Que me cuidaría._

_Pero no podía constatarlo. No podía entender aún, cómo era una bruja. Inspiré en silencio y me levanté de la cama. Mi tía regresaba de sus actividades diarias. Sonreí lo mejor que pude, al recibirla._

_Lentamente, ella colocó una bolsa pesada en mis manos. No sabía qué era, hasta que la abrí._

_Muchas monedas de oro, estaban en mis manos. Dudé por un momento, pero entendí la naturaleza del regalo. Tan pronto ella se dio la vuelta hacia la cocina, le hice la pregunta._

— _Tía, ¿dónde conseguiste estas monedas?_

— _Cobré unos favores que me debían y he traído el dinero a casa. Te hará muy bien en tu viaje._

— _¿Mi papá autorizó esto?_

— _Tu padre no está aquí, Anabelle. Y no tiene por qué saberlo._

_Dudé de lo que mi tía estaba explicando. Con una sonrisa muy ligera, ella soltó sus pesadas botas en el salón y ladeó la cabeza, para mirarme. Inspiró varias veces, mientras yo miraba una enorme valija en el salón y algo cuadrado que estaba envuelto en una enorme sábana blanca. Iba a tocarla, pero ella negó con la cabeza._

— _Yo que tú, no la tocaría a no ser que estuviera segura de lo que es._

— _¿Y qué es?_

— _Quítale la sábana y lo sabrás._

_Lentamente me dispuse a quitársela y al hacerlo, solté un chillido de exclamación. Era la lechuza más hermosa que jamás había visto. De un plumaje grisáceo y brillante. Con un enorme penacho en la cabeza y unos ojos tan claros como el alba. Me miró, ladeando la cabeza. ¡Qué estrambótica!_

_Mi tía rió con fuerza y yo estaba muy emocionada. Quería tocarla, quería mirarla mejor. Ella se levantó del sofá y abrió la jaula con mucho cuidado. Colocó su mano cerrada bajo las patas de la lechuza y ella, se subió sin mayores complicaciones._

_Era tan hermosa, que cautivó mi atención en el mismo instante en el que me miró. Con una sonrisa, acaricié su cabeza y ella ululó contenta. De un momento a otro, se subió a mi hombro. Sin previo aviso._

— _El dueño de la tienda, dijo que era muy amistosa. Pero que una vez comprada, no cambiaría de dueño nunca._

— _¿Y cómo la pudo vender, entonces?_

— _Siempre le dijo que él no era su dueño. Que pronto sería vendida._

_Quedé fascinada con ella y quise alimentarla, de inmediato. Busqué un par de hojuelas y las mojé en miel. Piqué unos pequeños trozos de manzana y los coloqué en un tazón. La dejé en la mesa y como imaginé, caminó ávida hasta el tazón. Estaba muy feliz, engullendo el alimento que le proporcionaba._

_Luego de que terminó de comer, regresó a su percha. Estaba muy cansada y se quedó dormida muy pronto. Yo suspiré de emoción._

_Tenía una lechuza, enorme y hermosa. Me encantaba mi nueva mascota. Aunque parecía, que tía Margaret no había terminado de desenvolver los obsequios. Tenía muchos libros extraños que no comprendía._

_Teoría de la magia, pociones para primer curso. Duelo para principiantes. UN SINFÍN de cosas más que no llegaba a comprender. Un enorme caldero, túnicas o capas. Y un par de guantes de piel de dragón._

_Había completado casi toda la lista. La casilla que quedaba sin marcar, era una varita con Olivanders._

_Entonces, subí a mi habitación y tomé la que mi padre me había regalado. Abrí el estuche y se la mostré a mi tía. Ella negó con la cabeza._

_Necesitas tu propia varita. Fue lo que me dijo._

_¿Qué había de malo en esa?_

_Pues luego de un par de galletas y cocoa, entendí qué era lo malo en aquella vieja varita. Le había pertenecido a mi madre y yo debía comunicarme con mi nueva varita. Tener una que solo me obedeciera a mí y que con ella, fuera capaz de ejecutar maravillosa magia._

_No dudaba que la de mi madre fuera especial; pero no la creía apropiada para mí. Asentí en silencio, mientras ella me contaba la historia de la magia. O al menos, lo poco que sabía. Y también me hablaba del mal que existió alguna vez. Me recordaba a esas historias de poder, donde Hitler tenía un arma poderosa que en vez de haber sido creada para el bien, simplemente ansiaba destruir la humanidad._

_¿Así eran las varitas? ¿Así era la magia en nuestros cuerpos? Ella trataba de hacérmelo más sencillo, pero para mí resultaba algo inquietante. Necesitaba leer más. Prometí que cuando estuviera en la biblioteca de la escuela, leería más acerca del tema. Ella sonrió satisfecha, mostrándome el resto de las cosas._

_Me llamó la atención, las diferentes materias que cursaríamos. Vuelo. Tenía entre mis manos la escoba más rápida, anterior a su versión moderna. Mi tía no tenía tantos recursos; pero yo estaba feliz con lo que había conseguido._

_Como militante, ella guardaba el secreto de cómo conseguía el dinero para darme lo necesario. Siempre que le preguntaba, se mantenía en silencio y no me comentaba nada al respecto._

_En ese tiempo, la recesión económica nos golpeaba muy fuerte. De todas formas, solíamos como dije antes, ser felices con lo que teníamos y contábamos. Mientras escuchaba su relato, me percaté de que no había llegado una lechuza a casa. Quizá el chico se había acobardado._

_Porque yo tenía poderes y podía freírlo si eso quería. Por supuesto, no pude creer en ello puesto que mi tía me contaba que no podía hacer magia, fuera del colegio ni para herir a alguien._

_Se salvaba por las reglas. De no ser así, ya lo habría asustado o le hubiera dado algo de lo qué reírse en verdad. Comenzaba a hacerme sentir muy enojada, con cada una de sus estupideces._

_Pero ese día no había llegado una carta. ¿Por qué? Se habría acobardado o habría visto que no tenía sentido. Cuales fueran las razones, me alegraba habérselo dejado muy claro._

_Continué empacando mis cosas. La carta decía que en dos días partiría. Mientras empacaba, miré a mi lechuza. Estaba tranquila, durmiendo en su percha. Me pregunté si podría utilizarla para escribirle a mi padre y eso me llenó de alegría. Margaret no me había dicho que sí ni tampoco que no._

_Quizá así podríamos hablar más rápido que con el molesto correo, que tardaba días en comunicarnos. Eso sí que me hacía feliz._

_Y antes de dormirme, quise estrenar a mi lechuza. Le escribí a mi padre y le rogué que regresara con una carta y no escapara._

_Creo que ella comprendió mi mensaje._


	6. Chapter 6

Continuamos la conversación, al día siguiente. Cuando regresó a mí, trajo una carta diferente. Era él nuevamente y parecía muy preocupado. Ella se reía, mientras me comentaba que él la creía embarazada y había desplazado sus obligaciones, para ir a verla.

— En cuanto me vio, solo era un resfriado. Pero estuvo todo el santo verano de su descanso, cuidándome. Me hacía sentir tan bien, mirar sus ojos cargados de preocupación. Estaba en cama, con mucha fiebre y él estaba sentado a mi lado. Ah muchachita, todos esos cuentos del pasado.

— Su esposo es muy atento.

— Sí. Suele pecar de preocupado cuando quiere. Pero el resto de los días, es muy frío y serio.

Suspiré audiblemente. ¿Qué tanto faltaba a esta historia? Sonreía amablemente, no podía quejarme mucho. Ella me dio el hermoso reloj y parecía ser una mujer muy agradable. Continuó con su relato.

— Comprar una varita, fue la experiencia más maravillosa que jamás sentí. Todo voló a mí alrededor y una enceguecedora luz violeta, cubrió mi rostro. La varita me pertenecía. Madera de ébano con un núcleo de cola de centauro.

_De todo lo que creí me sorprendería, solo lo hizo la varita. Los calderos, me hacían pensar en enormes ollas. Las túnicas. Nada lograba sorprenderme tanto. Por supuesto mi tía decía que no había visto nada. No aún._

_Mi varita y yo, teníamos una especie de conexión. Aunque yo quería conservar la varita de mamá. Mi lechuza aún no había vuelto, así que pensé que tal vez se había escapado. Mi tía había dicho que no, que quizá hacía un viaje largo. De todas formas, yo temía perderla._

_A la única amiga que tendría a lo largo de mi viaje. Regresar a casa, fue un momento de esos donde no esperas nada. Fue todo un viaje maravilloso. Ver a tantas personas que vivían a pocos muros de nosotros._

_La ciudad nunca se había visto tan bonita. Con los meses calurosos, aproximándose. Toda una maravilla, bajo la brillante luz del sol. Los árboles y las casas de ladrillo. Las chimeneas y las calles._

_Hacía tanto que no caminaba por los alrededores. Que no miraba las tiendas de libros y juguetes._

_Que no miraba los patos en los estanques del parque, ni miraba los autos en las esquinas. En el campo solo veía árboles y animales._

_No era que me quejara, claro. Pero el aroma a ciudad, no hacía mal. Caminamos por las esquinas, buscando un taxi que nos llevara a casa de nuevo._

_La gente no dejaba de mirarme por lo que llevaba entre mis manos. Tenía tantos paquetes, que simplemente causaba mucha impresión._

_Cuando nos subimos al taxi, mi tía sonrió y me dijo que quizá en casa me esperaba una sorpresa. Me pregunté qué podría ser. Luego de tanto visto, creía que nada me sorprendería más._

_Cuando llegamos a casa, yo solté todo junto a mi equipaje y subí hasta mi habitación. Al abrir la puerta, mi lechuza estaba sobre la ventana. Se dio la vuelta para mirarme y al verme, aleteó con fuerza y dejó sobre mi cama, una carta. Voló hasta mi hombro y me picoteó cariñosamente. Quería saber si le había traído algo. Supuso que no estaba e insistía en picotearme para preguntármelo._

_Sonreí y hurgué en los paquetes. Mi tía había encontrado un buen suministro de golosinas para lechuzas. Se la coloqué en el pico y ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás, para comérsela con gusto. Se apartó de mi hombro y salió por la puerta. La miré y la seguí escaleras abajo. Mi tía había abierto la jaula y la lechuza simplemente entró allí. Ahogó un bostezo, mientras mi tía colocaba la sábana sobre ella._

_Me lancé a la cama, emocionada. La carta era de mi padre y eso me llenó de tanta alegría. Me estaba escribiendo, que pronto volvería a casa a despedirse de mí. Brinqué en la cama hasta que me caí y al levantarme, corrí hasta mi tía y la abracé. Casi haciendo caer el tazón de sopa que estaba preparándome._

— _¿Qué te pasa, Anabelle?_

— _Mi papa viene… ¡mi papá viene, tía! ¡viene viene!_

— _¿Ah sí? ¿dónde leíste eso?_

— _Lo dijo, lo dijo en la carta que la lechuza me trajo. ¡Mira!_

_Subí las escaleras, corriendo. Caminé hasta mi cama y tomé la carta. Bajé de saltos y se la puse en las manos a mi tía, quién soltó el tazón con cuidado y miró lo que decía. A ella también la llenó de emoción. Sus ojos se humedecieron y sonrió._

_Mi papá iba a volver, él iba a volver mañana. Me lancé al sofá y brinqué muchas veces sobre él. Estaba muy feliz._

— Su padre vino entonces.

— Sí y fue el día más maravilloso que pude tener. Estaba tan feliz de verlo, que no cabía en mí misma. Hacía tanto que no nos veíamos. Sin duda alguna, eso mejoró el ambiente en casa. Por supuesto, mi tía había preparado su comida especial y estábamos sentados en la mesa. Mi lechuza estaba parada sobre ella y comía hojuelas con miel. Ella acababa con mi cereal. Le gustaban mucho.

_En cuanto vi a papá, me sentí tan distinta. Sentí como si flotara y los problemas ya se hubieran acabado. Suspiré llena de emoción y lo abracé apenas entró por la puerta, junto a mi tía. Estaba tan pero tan feliz; que había olvidado que tenía pesado equipaje en su mano y este, se cayó en el salón._

_No lo dejé caminar ni dos centímetros. Tenía que abrazarlo, sostenerlo entre mis brazos por unos minutos. Él estaba tan emocionado como yo y en poco tiempo, me levantó del suelo. Me abrazó con fuerza y me dijo: "Qué linda estás", como siempre que regresaba de un viaje. De un momento a otro, mi mente pensó en preguntarle si me había traído regalos. Eso no me importaba. Lo tenía en la casa, una vez más. Con su inconfundible olor a chicle para fumadores de pipa. Una goma que olía muy extraño y con su acostumbrado traje marrón oscuro. Mi papá estaba allí._

_Lo único, aparte de mi tía, que me importaba y que amaba con todo el corazón. Me dejó en el suelo y enseguida volví a sonreír. Me pellizqué varias veces. Era él._

_Margaret me miró con una sonrisa y yo le sonreí a su vez._

— _Parece como si hubieses visto un tesoro pirata— me dijo y yo me eché a reír. Mi papá había tomado un bastón de madera que había comprado y se había puesto en guardia. Me volví a reír, mirándolo._

— _Pelea. — dije, poniéndome en guardia y ambos habíamos comenzado una guerra campal. Mi tía nos miraba desde la cocina._

_Luego de una batalla campal, mi tía nos llamaba al almuerzo. Parecía nuestra madre, mientras sostenía un enorme cucharon y nos miraba, esperando que dejáramos de jugar como unos tontos. Al sentarnos en la mesa, mi padre hurgó sus bolsillos y sacó un prendedor. Me dijo que lo había encontrado en Egipto y creyó que una exploradora como yo, lo necesitaba._

_Claro que me encantaba ese prendedor. Lo tomé y me dijo además, que lo colocara en mi uniforme. Antes de la selección de las casas. Me contó que mi madre había sido Gryffindor y que quizá; yo también podría terminar allí. Más sin embargo, a él no le importaba en cuál casa quedase. Siempre y cuando estuviera feliz. Además era su hija. Tenía que amarme de todas formas. Me dijo con un guiño de su ojo._

_Según mi tía me había comentado, Slytherin no era de mucho fiar. Esperaba también, quedar en Gryffindor. Fuera lo que fuera eso._

_Nunca entendí eso de las casas y no me animaba a creerlo. Resultaba bastante extraño y por más que intentaba procesar la información, nada correspondía con lo que yo creía acerca de lo natural._

_La magia no correspondía con eso._

_Luego del almuerzo, papá y yo estábamos esperando por las famosas galletas de la tía. Con mucha cocoa. Le hablaba a mi padre de mi lechuza y le comentaba que me encantaba. Que mi tía la había encontrado especialmente para mí y que era tan distinta, que no sería el común denominador. Que tenía un enorme penacho en la cabeza._

— _Hey hey, asfixiarás a tu padre con tanta información._

— _¡Tiene que verla, tía Margaret! Es hermosa._

— _Sí, es hermosa. Pero todo a su debido tiempo, Anabelle. Ella está dormida ahora. Y seguramente si la despertamos ahora, estará enfadada._

— _Pues se la enseñaré mañana._

_Mi padre y yo, comimos galletas hasta que ya no pudimos más. Lentamente, nos dejamos caer en la cama. Le había rogado que me dejara dormir con él. Lo extrañaba tanto. Y tía Margaret no encontró ningún problema en ello y mi papá tampoco. Con una sonrisa suave, él me acariciaba el cabello y me preguntaba qué había estado haciendo. Cómo se había comportado Margaret._

_Le hablé de las misteriosas cartas y del chico Snape, que me escribía. Se echó a reír y me comentó que seguro había sido un error del correo. Yo terminé de cepillarme el cabello y le dije que mi tía creía lo mismo. Le hablé de los días que habíamos pasado jugando al ajedrez y le hablé de mi rabieta. Me había metido de cabeza en la tina. Él siempre se reía con eso, aunque le preocupaba que me enfermara._

_Le conté tantas cosas que creo se sintió; cansado. Luego de un par de horas donde él me contaba lo que había hecho, estábamos listos para dormir._

_Esa fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Ese el mejor momento. Estaba con mi padre otra vez y eso me encantaba._


	7. Chapter 7

Me miró con una sonrisa pícara y yo no supe por qué. Continué esperando por su declaración, mientras ella cerraba los ojos y rememoraba lo que estaba imaginando. Suspiró e introdujo su mano en su bolsillo. Sacó una especie de cajita negra de terciopelo y me la enseñó con mucho cuidado. Era frágil, lucía vieja. La miré con mucho detalle, mientras ella sonreía de forma risueña. Estaba ilusionada con hablarme del tema.

— Este es el anillo de compromiso. Lo llevo puesto, usualmente, pero quería que lo miraras con mucho detalle. Esto es como el amor de mi vida, irremplazable. Lo tengo, al amor de mi vida, desde que comencé a estudiar. Hasta ahora. Jamás lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo ni a mi pasado.

— ¿Tendremos la suerte de conocerlo, algún día?

— Sí, le rogaré que venga a conocerles. Casi nunca me dice que no a lo que yo le pido. Entonces no veo por qué no pueda.

Miré el anillo, en silencio. Ojalá yo tuviera un amor que durara tanto. Inspiré y me preparé para un par de preguntas de rigor. Ella me miró, mientras yo la miraba con mucha curiosidad. Me acomodé en el asiento y me preparé para escribir.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene usted?

— Treinta y ocho, pero no se lo digas a nadie.

— ¿Y él?

— Treinta y ocho, unos meses más.

Vaya, la misma edad y unos meses más adelante. Sin duda las fiestas de cumpleaños debían ser muy entretenidas. Eso sí lo consideré de rigor y lo copié en la hoja que utilizaba para anotar las impresiones de los clientes. Ella me miró con una sonrisa suave y siguió su cuento. Yo escuchaba con mucha atención.

— Espero no demorar mucho. Ansío volver a casa y besar y consentir a mi esposo. Si vieras lo mucho que deteste que llegue en esas actitudes, de vez en cuando.

— ¿Y qué clase de hombre es él?

— Uno muy distinto. Expectacular.

No dije nada, pero una pregunta saltó a mis ojos y ella adivinó de inmediato. Inspiró y dijo algo como: ¿Por qué todos los jóvenes quieren saber lo mismo? Sonrió, se echó a reír y yo no dije nada.

— Sí, nuestra vida sexual es muy plena.

_Estaba esa mañana, levantada desde muy temprano. Papá me había prometido que iríamos a pescar. Preparé mi caña favorita y mis pantalones de pesca. El sombrero para los mosquitos y el repelente. La carnada, mi tía la había cortado antes de que nos levantásemos. Tenía que estar muy fresca._

_Nos preparábamos para partir, cuando la tía Margaret me dijo que tenía otras cosas que hacer y que seríamos papá y yo. Sabía que mentía. Solo quería que ambos pasáramos un día juntos y sin interrupciones._

_Papá tenía listo el bote y yo tenía el resto. La tía había preparado ricos sandwiches de queso, que a mí y a mi papá, nos encantaban. Dijo que tendría una rica cena, en cuanto regresáramos a la casa._

_Muy emocionada, me subí en el bote y comenzamos el viaje. Nos detuvimos en una esquina llena de árboles y nos sentamos a mirar el cielo y los pájaros que iban y venían. No solíamos hacer ruido para que los peces no se escaparan._

_— Háblame de ti y dime... ¿no te has enamorado de alguien? Como tu padre, me pondría muy celoso, de ser así._

_— No papá. ¿quién te dijo eso? ¿La tía Margaret? Yo no estoy enamorada de nadie._

_— Vi cartas de un tal Snape._

_— El correo confundió mi carta que iba hacia ti, recuérdalo que te dije. Se las envió a él y me ha estado insultando. Así que le respondo._

_— ¿Por qué insistes? Si sabes que no tiene sentido, no te oirá, no debes insistir. Déjalo que crea lo que quiera._

_— Porque quiero que me respete._

_Mi papá se rió de mí y yo lo miré de mala gana. ¿Cómo osaba creer que me gustaba ese niñito? Me miró, mientras yo estaba enfadada y negó con la cabeza. No quería pelear conmigo, hacía tanto que no me veía. Se disculpó de inmediato y yo recogí mi sedal y me fingí muy enojada. Lo puse nervioso._

_Me reía de eso._

_Nos quedamos allí echados en el bote, esperando por los peces. Intentábamos que picaran, pero parecía pesca muerta. Mientras esperábamos, sentí que algo halaba con fuerza mi anzuelo y me levanté en la punta, para detenerlo._

_Sea como sea, me caí tontamente y terminé dentro del agua. Papá me miró y se echó a reír de mí y mi pequeño accidente. Inspiré y traté de nadar hacia la canoa y tratar de voltearla. Pues no me creerías si te dijera que con mi magia lo conseguí._

_Papá cayó dentro del agua y se rió, mientras yo miraba el pez que traté de atrapar. Se iba y yo lo miraba ir con mi anzuelo._

_Se nos escapaba el pez y nos quedábamos sin alimento esta noche. Le habíamos prometido a Margaret que mientras ella nos daba la rica cena, nosotros le prepararíamos pescado. Nos quedamos sin la pesca._

_— Hija, tenemos que hablar._

___Lo miré en silencio y trataba de entender de qué quería hablarme, que lucía tan serio. Comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa. Lo miré, mientras nos secábamos el agua helada y prendíamos una fogata en el bosque._

_— Acerca de tu madre._

_— ¿Mi madre?_

_— Sí, tu madre. Su muerte._

_____Cuando lo dijo, comencé a sentir un nudo en mi garganta. Nos miramos atentamente, mientras él esperaba que yo procesara la información y entendiera lo que quería decirme. Asentí en silencio y escuché de fondo, el crepitar del fuego. El silencio del bosque muerto. Los pájaros se irían a dormir temprano. El invierno los había acabado y ahora reunían fuerzas para un intenso verano._

___Para anidar. Para conocer y encontrar al ave que volaría junto a ellos, por el resto de sus días. Me quedé allí, esperando por escucharle._

___— Tu madre era una gran mujer. Estuvo a tu lado, en todos los retos que tuviste que emprender. Como bebé, mientras duraba la guerra. Todo lo hizo y dio por ti. Lamento no haber pasado el tiempo que debía con ustedes, con la familia, pero Margaret fue de tanta ayuda._

___— ¿Mi tía?_

___— Sí. Ella te vio nacer. Yo no pude llegar a tiempo, estaba embarcado en un viaje de negocios a través de las islas griegas y no volvía a tiempo. No podía detener al maquinista. Lo intenté todo, pero pude descansar cuando supe que habías nacido y que aparte de eso, tenías un curioso gusto por flotar en la casa._

___Sonreí, me reí de lo que acababa de decir. ¿Yo? ¿Flotando? No podía ser cierto. Me sonrió, mientras comíamos los ricos sandwiches de Margaret. Suspiró y alzó su cabeza al cielo, señaló el mismo y me describió la osa mayor. Yo ya la conocía. Solía acampar con un grupo de exploradores que vivían ligeramente cerca._

___Claro, ya eso era historia._


	8. Chapter 8

Esa tarde, estaba haciendo bastante calor. La miré una vez más, mientras ella seguía recordando su vida junto a Severus Snape. Realmente, me interesaba conocerlo con exactitud. Tanto amor, tenía que derivar en algo. Además, él tenía una pinta de ser esos hombres amargados y poco conversadores, que solían sentarse a mirar el fuego de una chimenea y no dar explicaciones de lo que sentían o padecían. Quizá ella estaba ciega o era muy tonta para darse cuenta.

Fuera cual fuera la razón, ella continuó.

— La primera vez que fuimos a cenar, fue impactante. Él era muy joven. Mi tía Margaret había pasado toda la santa noche, cosiéndome un hermoso vestido. Estaba muy emocionada de que fuésemos a cenar. Yo tenía dieciseis y él también. Había escrito en su palma, lo que iba a decirme. Resultaba bastante agradable.

La miré y sonreí, mientras ella se reía de esa escena que su cabeza le estaba proyectando. Inspiré, de tanto reírme y la miré con mucho detalle. Era una mujer bastante hermosa si se quiere y de hecho, tenía buen porte y una apariencia bastante severa. Algo así como decir que era imponente.

Al igual que su esposo.

— Mucho peor, cuando permanecimos juntos en una cabaña. Las vacaciones fueron estupenda. lo invité a pescar, pero la ventisca era terrible. En esa pequeña cabaña, por curiosidad, tuvimos nuestra primera experiencia sexual. Fue maravillosa. Yo estaba algo tensa, pero recordé que la tía Margaret me había hablado sobre los hechizos contraceptivos. Me había indicado que era la mejor forma de evitar un embarazo no deseado.

Me sentía idiota, escuchándola hablar de su primera experiencia con su esposo. Supuse que él se sentiría igual, de solo escucharla. La miré con una de mis mejores sonrisas y asentí con mucho cuidado. No quería parecer de esas mujeres que apenas miraban y comprendían. Yo tenía que poner mi mejor cara de que entendía y miraba. Ya la había ensayado.

— Me dijo que no estaba preparado. Que no sabía qué debía hacer, con lo que estábamos por intentar. Yo sonreí, solo le pedí que se dejara llevar y fuera aquello que quisiera. Que estaba dispuesta a recibirlo. Al principio, estaba un poco acelerado. Pero al notar que me dolía, que me hacía sentir insegura, solo me abrazó con mucho cuidado y pronto me sentí tan segura que creí que podía escalar la montaña más alta del mundo.

Bien ya había oído mucho de eso. Ella se acomodó en su asiento, en el día siguiente y continuamos la charla como la habíamos pautado. Curiosamente cuando iba a casa, le hablaba a mi novio de lo que oía. Comenzaba a interesarme lo que decía, exceptuando claro esas partes candentes o como se llamen, pero de resto me estaba comenzando a cautivar esa historia. La miré y ella prosiguió su relato.

_— Entonces, mamá murió por una lucha entre quién no debe ser nombrado y los muggles de la época._

_— Dicen que el presidente estaba muy presionado. Las guerras entre nosotros mismos e incluso los magos, mermaban con su calidad de gobierno. Al final, lo derrocaron y un nuevo ministro entró en escena. Un ministro que favorecía el abuso de poder de parte de quién tú sabes y sus secuaces. Tuvimos tantos altercados con ellos y con los nazis, que no sabíamos quién atacaba a qué._

_Entonces estuvimos sumidos en una época oscura que no coní nunca. Sonreí cuando mi padre me acarició la cabeza y me miró con un gesto dulce. Mi padre era el mejor hombre y yo jamás pensaba en irrespetarlo, incluso en desobedecerle. Pocas veces, cuando Margaret se quedaba conmigo._

_Que si te pones a pensar, era siempre._

_Regresamos a casa. Yo tenía mi cabello enredado y aún húmedo. Cuando mi padre le contó la historia a Margaret, ella solo se río y buscó abrigos calientes para que nos diéramos un relajante descanso._

_Hablaba del pez que pudo con nosotros y se reía. Yo la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y negaba con la cabeza._

_No fue mi culpa. El anzuelo era muy débil. Me justifiqué y ella continuó riéndose de mí y de papá. La cena estaba muy animada. Yo alimentaba a mi lechuza y la miraba comer, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Mientras comía, noté que la lechuza negra volvía a casa. Severus Snape me estaba escribiendo otra vez._

_¿Es que no se cansaba?_

_— ¿Qué dice?— preguntó papá y yo tomé la carta, abriéndola frente a mí y leyendo rápidamente._

_— Dice que soy una niñita llorona y que jamás podría hasta con un simple hechizo. Me dice que si me batiera en duelo con él, perdería. ¡Pero si yo soy excelente en esgrima!_

_— Habla de un duelo de magia, Anabelle._

_— Pues igual le ganaría. Ha de ser muy fácil._

_— Pues rétalo._

_— No tiene preparación, Michael. No podría ganarle. Seguramente, él ha estado entrenando y por eso habla con tanta propiedad._

_— ¡Lo haré!_

_Subí a mi habitación, dejando los huevos al estilo jamaiquino que mi tía había hecho y corrí a escribir. Mi lechuza me leyó el pensamiento y subió detrás de mí. Me miró entintar mi pluma y escribir un reto. Lo retaba a luchar conmigo y a vencerme, por honor. Para descubir quién era más tonto entre los dos._

_Él claro._

_— A dormir Anabelle, que mañana parte tu tren hacia Hogwarts y no querrás quedarte dormida. ¿O sí?_

_— No. Y además...— le grité a mi tía desde las escaleras— si él va a la misma escuela, podremos tener ese duelo y yo lo venceré._

_— Cuida que no te lastime demasiado— dijo mi padre y yo lo miré con un suspiro y alcé la cabeza hacia mi lechuza que revoloteaba sobre mí._

_— Llévasela, luna. Por favor. Demuéstrale que tenemos agallas y que nada nos asusta. Nada ni nadie._

_Mi lechuza no hizo otra cosa que picotearme la palma con cariño, creo, y tomó la carta en su pico. Alzó el vuelo y yo me mantuve en la ventana, mirándola volar. Viéndola irse en la dirección que supuse, vivía ese imbécil. Quería golpearlo, lanzarlo al suelo y pisarlo muchas veces. Tomar mi navaja de los indígenas del centro y amenazarlo con cortarlo si no me dejaba en paz. No iba a cortarlo, solo una amenaza._


End file.
